Grass Province
Bordering with the Earth Country at its north, the Fire Province to its south, the Waterfall to its east and Rain province to its west. It is a region that has many fertile fields, meadow and hills. It is a region of peace where much products of agriculture are being exported into the nearby provinces of the Empire. History The history of the Grass province isn't disturbed many times by the tides of conflict. The clans that reside in the region are known to be quite peaceful towards one another. Leading to the fact that not much conflict rose up in the region during the Warring Clans Era. The occasional raids of the Hons into the region and few as small strives that occurred between clans were the only matters that disturbed the peace in the region. In the waning years of the Warring Clans Era, the Grass country was formed by a coalition of clans. The combined might of the clans wouldn't deter other countries to consider them a minor power. But for some time it allowed the Grass to maintain its sovereignty. The end of the independence of the Grass came with the rise of the Fire Union. Being invited into the Union, the Grass agreed. Although it was quite hesitant, at first. The only other option was to become invaded by the Earth country, which persuaded the Grass to swear a fealty to the Fire Union. Eventually, the Fire Union would be reformed to the Empire of Akino. Becoming a province, the Grass continued to be more than content with the provided prosperity as peace that it has enjoyed ever since becoming part of the Union. Social-Political Structure The Grass is dominated by the Taika culture. There has been various clans and areas that have developed their own traditions but none of these regions or clans can be called their own division from the Taika culture. At the head of the province is the governor, elected by the ruler of the Empire. Currently the line of Fuijma is ruling as governors, as they had done so ever since the foundation of the Grass. Below the governor are the clans are the most influential within the region. But they make a small part out of the entire population within the region. Prominent Cities and sites *Shisaki The province is governed from the city of Shisaki. It is a large city underneath the domain of the Fuijma dynasty. Growing from the old centre that was founded near the Fuijma castle, the city is known for the many workshops that are focused around refining jewellery. *Suzagakure The Village Hidden in Grass was the headquarters of the shinobi corps of the Grass country. These days, it is an important site within the province where Imperial shinobi are trained as stationed - using it as a base of their operations. Counter-intelligence operations are high in demand with the northern neighbours that the province has. * Hozukijo Castle One of the most well secured prisons in the known world. Nobody that has been send to the Hozukijo castle has ever managed to escape the confines of its prison. The stout defences, disciplined guards and harsh surrounding have managed to prevent any prisoner to leave the site, without the approval of the ward. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Imperial Province Category:Grass Province